


Cold

by RubyQuinn



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyQuinn/pseuds/RubyQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It gets cold during those canyon nights...<br/>Set sometime in BGC, post-tank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Livejournal aaaaages ago. Made some minor edits for reposting. I think I'll be editing/reposting some of my old fics here (if I can still stand to read them). Anyway, enjoy! It's a two-parter so yeah! ~ <3

Grif hated this fucking canyon. Blazing sun during the day, and freezing cold at night? Couldn't the weather make up it's fucking mind? 

The armor was too bulky, and PJ's were too thin. It didn't help that Sarge had cut up all of Grif's shirts for rags to wash the Warthog, so he only had pajama bottoms to wear at night. All they got for bedding was a couple of sheets and one very measly blanket. 

Damn, it was cold. He shivered, twitching his nose, which was freezing in the cool air. 

Fuck this.

He turned over in his cot, eyeing its twin on the opposite side of the room. There was Simmons, looking warm and content on his own mattress, under his own undoubtedly warmer blanket, Grif assured himself. He probably didn't even need it, those cyborg parts kept him nice and warm, didn't they? Sure they did. And Simmons wouldn't want him to freeze to death over here if there was another blanket available, right? Of course not.

This is what he told himself as he rolled out of his bed, cursing at the cold cement floor that greeted his bare feet. Quietly, he snuck across the room, a hand stretched out in front of him to try and snatch the blanket. He inched his fingers closer… and closer…

"Grif? What are you doing?"

Crap.

"Oh, uh, you're awake? Um, I was just…"

Simmons, now looking very much awake, turned over. "Were you trying to steal my blanket again?"

"What? Er, no, I mean…" Grif huffed, deciding whining was the best way to get his point across, "Siiimmons, it's so cooold!!" 

"Yeah, it's cold. Which is why I need my fucking blanket! Go back to bed."

"It's too cold to sleep! C'mon."

"Grif, I'm not giving you my blanket! It's just as fucking cold on this side of the room, jackass!"

The orange soldier sighed. "You can't sleep either, huh?"

"I could if Sarge would let us turn up the heat a few degrees!" Simmons was obviously tired- he wouldn't openly criticize their leader if he were fully awake. 

"So you're not gonna let me have the blanket, then?"

"No."

"There's no point in both of us having to suffer! At least one of us should get a decent night's sleep."

"Alright, why don't you let me have yours then? We both know I'm gonna be the only one using any energy tomorrow."

Grif grumbled, "That's not what I had in mind."

"Well too bad, cuz I'm not giving you mine, either."

"Fine, whatever. Goodnight, then," he sighed.

Then a thought crossed Simmons mind, "Wait, what if we… no, nevermind."

"Hmm? What?"

"What if we… share the blankets?"

"That's what I'm saying! You share your blanket with me!"

"No, I mean… we share both of the blankets together. And share body heat… and the bed."

"Oh…" Grif quirked an eyebrow. "That sounds kind of gay, dude."

Simmons blushed. He knew Grif would say that- why would he even suggest it? It was a stupid idea. "Yeah, forget it."

"Well I mean… I guess it would be a lot warmer."

"Yeah, but-"

"Ok."

"Wait, really?"

"It's cold as fucking hell in here. Yes, really." Grif crossed to his bed, grabbing his own blanket before returning to Simmons. "Scootch over."

Simmons looked at him for a moment in disbelief, then scooted back and held the blanket up for Grif to get in. Grif laid the second blanket on top of them, then slid in next to Simmons. He pushed his back against Simmons chest, snuggling into the delicious heat. "Wow, this is warm. Awesome!"

"Yeah, warm." Simmons could feel his face grow hot, and it wasn't from the extra blanket.

"This is much more comfortable," Grif said, then turned his head to glance back at his friend. "You okay? You seem kind of stiff."

Now Simmons knew his face must be red. He couldn't mean- "Stiff?? What do you-"

"Yeah, like, get comfortable." Oh thank God, that's what he meant! Simmons forced his head back against the pillow, trying to make his body relax. Several minutes passed, and Simmons had just gotten comfortable again when Grif sighed.

"Dude," he said, startling his teammate by turning over, "You need to chill out and relax."

"What?"

"You're still stiff as a board back there! Loosen up, it's like you've never slept with someone in your bed before!" Simmons blushed, turning away from his new bed-mate. Grif blinked. "Oh my God, really? You've never slept with anyone…" 

"I didn't say that."

"But it's true!" Grif snickered. "And here I thought that I was teasing you about crap I made up. You're really a virgin?"

"Shit," the cyborg muttered, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Oh, gee," Grif said, grinning, in his best girly-voice, "Simmons… am I your first?"

"If you're gonna act like a fucking twelve year old about this, you can go back to your own fucking bed."

"This was your idea, genius, don't act all shy now."

"You're the one who jumped at the idea to sleep with me!" Simmons flinched. It sounded sooooo gay when he said it. 

Grif didn't seem to notice. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Dude, just relax," he said, pushing Simmons back into the pillows and laying next to him, his head ending up resting on Simmons' shoulder. "Just fucking go to sleep, and I won't tease you about your virginity till tomorrow, ok?"

"Oh, good, something to look forward to," Simmons huffed, resigning to cuddling closer to the other man. Just to get comfortable. And warm. It was definitely not because he liked the feeling of having Grif's body pressed against his own. Of course not… 

Grif made a small, sleepy sound in his throat, nuzzling Simmons' shoulder with his chin and moving an arm up to hug Simmons' chest. 'It does feel nice,' the maroon soldier allowed himself to admit, as his eyelids got droopy. 'I could get used… to…' 

Soft snoring filled the room as the two fell asleep.


	2. Warm

"Mmm," Simmons grumbled as he was woken from sleep, lips twitching into a smile. He felt… warm. Comfortable. The somebody laying next to him was gently stroking his chest, soothing him awake. He sighed, savoring the feeling of the other's body against his, the faint smell of stale smoke and… Oreos? 

Simmons blinked, turning and opening sleepy eyes to look at his bed mate. Those sleepy eyes went wide as they met Grif's. 

Shit.

Panicking, Simmons started to move, but Grif made a sleepy noise of protest, pressing his chest to keep him down. "Nn, Simmons… g'back t'sleep. Di'n mean to wake you up…" the orange soldier grumbled, snuggling closer.

Simmons hesitated as he remembered their conversation, the reason he was in bed with this man. Warmth. That was why he was sleeping next to his- Friend? Teammate? Lazy, annoying companion?- his Grif. He couldn't bring his sleepy brain to actually mull over the exact meaning of 'his Grif', but contented himself with relaxing once again back into the pillows and adjusting to a more comfortable position. He moved his right arm, which was practically asleep from Grif laying on it, up to snake around his shoulders, pulling the shorter man closer to his chest. 

"Mm," Grif grunted in appreciation, as Simmons turned to face him, running his cyborg hand gently up his side. Grif huddled closer to Simmons' chest, burying his face in the warmth of his neck. The hand that had been petting Simmons' chest moved up and around, tracing the outline of where the robotic arm met skin through the fabric of his PJ's. 

"Mriffifraindoffkay," Grif mumbled illegibly against Simmons' collarbone. 

"What?"

He turned his head so he could be heard. "I said, this is kind of gay."

"Yeah," Simmons whispered in agreement. 

Grif sighed, "But I'm comfy, so fuck it."

Simmons laughed, nestling his face into Grif's hair. It was comfortable. Somehow he felt like he belonged there. 

He lost track of the time that passed in a calm silence, until Grif said quietly, "Hey Simmons?"

"Hm?"

"I can't fall asleep if you keep rubbing me like that."

Simmons froze. He hadn't even noticed, but he'd been rubbing small circles against Grif's skin with his hands. "Oh… sorry."

The orange soldier smirked. "Careful, man, that kind of turns me on."

"W-what?"

"It's like you're caressing me or some shit."

Simmons felt the blush hit his face like he'd lit himself on fire. He carefully pulled his hands away, as though he'd just found out he was holding a poisonous snake. "I-I… I didn't… I don't…"

"I didn't say stop…" Grif breathed, nuzzling at the nape of Simmons' neck. "I like it…"

Simmons felt a shiver that had nothing to do with the room temperature shake his body, as he felt Grif's lips press lightly against his skin. "Wh- Grif!" he hissed, begging his body to not enjoy that so much.

"Hn?" Grif hummed, parting his lips and nipping lightly at his throat. 

"What the fuck are you-"

"Shut up," he whispered, lips leading him upwards to Simmons' jaw. 

Simmons shuddered as Grif moved his hand up to wrap behind his neck, maneuvering his head back to reach more of that delicious throat. A whimper escaped Simmons as he gripped Grif's shoulders. "I-is this some kind of sleepwalking thing?"

"Shut up," he repeated. "It feels good… this feels good, just do it." 

Simmons closed his eyes, Grif's stubble tickling against his chin. Grif took hold of his shoulders, pushing him back into the bed and rolling on top of him, all the while nibbling at his neck. Simmons moaned, liking the feel of the man's heavy weight pressing down on his own. 

Grif moved upwards, kissing the spot where his jaw met his ear, and Simmons squirmed. "Grif!" he whined, pushing up against his shoulders. "Tell me what's going on!" 

Grif sighed agitatedly, pulling an earlobe between his teeth. "Jesus, can't you just enjoy it?"

"You're half asleep, you don't even know what you're doing, do you?" Simmons accused.

"Never said that," Grif ran his hands down Simmons chest, pressing his thumbs against perky nipples through the fabric of his shirt. Simmons gasped, reaching up to grip Grif's arms. "Know exactly what I'm doing." Grif smirked, eyelashes dipping down as he looked at the body beneath him, pajama's rumpled and eyes wide. "You're cute like this," he breathed, dipping down to nuzzle his cheek.

"G-Grif!" Simmons whimpered as he felt Grif's groin press down on his own.

Grif pulled back, looking Simmons directly in the eye. "Hey," he said softly, glancing down at Simmons' lips and licking his own pair. 

"Wh- mm!" Simmons moaned as Grif closed the gap between them Simmons melted into the kiss, his mind going numb as Grif made a tiny noise of appreciation. "Mmph, Grif!" Simmons gasped, weaving his hands into hair as he pulled back slightly. 

"Shh!" Grif suddenly froze, glancing at the door and looking alert. He whispered, "Do you hear that?"

"-Riiiiiiiise and shine!!" 

Simmons pushed Grif off of him in a mad scramble as their pink teammate threw open the door and flicked on the lights. Grif let out an "Ooof!" as he fell on the floor.

"Gri… Simm… uh…" Donut's formerly shocked expression split into a grin. "Ooooh. I get it."

"Wha- no! He was… for warmth! It was… he- I didn't!" Simmons stuttered, gesturing desperately while the other men tried to hold back their laughter.

Grif bit his lip, glancing up at Donut. "It was cold," he said simply, the corners of his lips twitching into a smile. 

Donut smiled back, winking. "Oh, I gotcha! Aaaanyhoo," he said, turning back to the blushing redhead on the bed, "Sarge told me to wake you up. He couldn't believe you'd both sleep in."

Simmons eyebrows shot straight up, and he immediately started fumbling for his clock. "Grif! Did you turn off my alarm?!"

"Eh, I was comfy," Grif smirked. "And besides, I thought you could use the extra sleep, because, you know, you didn't get much last night," he added, to the effect of Donut bursting into a fit of giggles.

"That's not… we didn't… gah!" Simmons steamed, scrambling out of the blankets. "Just get out of here Donut! Tell Sarge I'll be out in a minute."

"Alright, alright!" Donut smirked. "So you slept together but you didn't sleep together. Whatever you say, Simmons."

"It's not what happened!" Simmons snapped. Donut rolled his eyes and held up his hands defensively, but couldn't help one last wink at Grif as he turned down the hall, leaving the orange soldier looking far too pleased with himself.

"Soooo…" Grif said, picking himself up off the floor. "Was that a first for you, too?" he simpered teasingly, as Simmons scowled, ruffling through his drawers for fresh clothes. Grif cackled, "Lighten up, dude. I'm just trying to get as many virginity jokes in as I can. You know, before…" He trailed off, glancing in the mirror and running a hand through his hair. 

Simmons looked up from his sock drawer, raising an eyebrow. "Before… what?"

Grif leaned in, pressing a nibbling kiss lightly to Simmons' jawbone before pulling away, smirking. "Before I, y'know, make them no longer valid."

"What?!"

"I think it'll be a little warmer tonight," The orange soldier grinned, pulling on a tank top and backing out of the room. "You might want to skip the PJ's…"

Simmons gulped.


End file.
